Atlas
Atlas (Also called "The General") is the Titan of endurance. He was forced, by Zeus to hold the sky for all eternity. He is the ally of Kronos, second-in-command of the Titans and is in charge of recruiting monsters for the Kronos' cause. While Kronos is still regenerating inside of his Sarcophagus, the General seems to be in charge of the army. He was the consort of Phoebe, a fellow Titan. He is also the father of the Hesperides Nymphs. His brothers are Prometheus and Empitheus. History Early Life Atlas is a part of the second generation of Titans. He was born to Iapetus and Clymene When the first war with the Titans he was made the General of the Titan Army. Atlas is the father of the Hesperides by Hesperius, Pleiades by Pleione, and Calypso, Dione, and Maeraby by one or more unspecified goddesses. When the gods won the war Zeus sentenced Atlas to hold the weight of the sky on his shoulders forever. Before, the sky could support its own weight, but in the course of the battle between Kronos and Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, it was damaged so badly by Zeus' missed swings with the master bolt, that it could not support its own weight, so Atlas was forced to hold the sky. Atlas was turned to stone by Perseus. Second Titan War the General escapes his terrible punishment by forcing Luke to take the burden, so he himself could fight Kronos's fight. Later he and Luke trick Annabeth into enduring it. He sets out to gather monsters for Kronos's Army, and to hunt down the Ophiotaurus, whose burned organs would allow it's slayer to gain the power to destroy Olympus. He is first seen with Luke and a captive Artemis, forcing Artemis to hold up the sky in Annabeth's place. He is next seen in the Air and Space Museum, where he summons Skeleton Warriors, formed from the teeth of a dragon, along with the aid of ancient rituals, to hunt down Percy and the others accompanying him. He is finally encountered in San Francisco, where he faces off against Percy and Zoë. They attack him to no avail, as he toys with Percy with a javelin and effortlessly deflects Zoë's arrows. Percy then realizes that Artemis is the only one who can defeat him, freeing Artemis and enduring the punishment himself. Artemis duels Atlas with two long hunting knives, luring him towards the sky. Atlas manages to corner her, taunting her by saying, "The first blood in a new war." Zoë moves in to defend Artemis, but is knocked into the rocks, speeding up a poison recently given to her by Ladon the dragon and dies later on. Artemis blocks Atlas' final blow and knocks him back under the sky, taking his freedom from him once again. He curses and cries at the gang as they fly away on three pegasi. He was trapped there and took no part in the war. Physical description Atlas looked like "a living statue", with dark slicked back hair, eyes like stone, light brown skin, and a muscular build. He is tall, with a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could "snap a flagpole in half". Atlas says himself in The Titan's Curse that he has a very stiff neck, probably from holding up the heavens for more than a 1,000 years. Personality Atlas is seen as being quite sadistic and arrogant. He has a short temper and takes great pride in being Kronos' second in command. However, his rash personality also proved to be his greatest weakness, sometimes causing him to seriously underestimate his opponents. His great power and authority allows him to earn fear from every one of his servants. He is loyal to Kronos' cause and seems to have a lust for blood much like Ares, as when he says to Artemis when he has her cornered, "The first blood in a new war." He also despises the punishment the gods gave him (holding the sky on his shoulders) and writhes with anguish when forced to endure it again. This is probably why he bears a short temper and why he finds delight in killing gods and demigods alike. Atlas, like many others of his kind, believes that the Titans are the most powerful race of all, and believes them to be far superior to the Gods. He sees every other race to be weak compared to them. However, he even treats some of his fellow Titans like they are below him, considering only Kronos to be his true equal (which may be justified, as he is the most powerful of the Titans next to Kronos). Abilities Atlas is considered by many to be the most powerful of the Titans besides Kronos. The General's most seen talent is his adept strategic abilities. Another great ability of his is his prowess in combat. He uses a metal javelin. Perhaps his most extraordinary ability, coming from his Titan heritage, is his strength to lift the entire sky. This was a punishment given to him for serving as Kronos' right hand man during the First Olympian War. He despises this punishment more then anything else, but still, it is a remarkable ability, even for a Titan. Children Immortal Children *Calypso *The Hesperides Demititans * Category:Titan Category:Immortal